


The Apprentice

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Rider, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bestiality, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dragon riders must first gestate an egg and raise their hatchling, Dragonfucking, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Grammarly is my beta, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Oviposition, Semi-Public Sex, dub-con, non-con, sexual harassment of waitstaff, teratophila - Freeform, there's some consensual sex if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "You once asked me where your dragon would come from," Edgar smirked, moving to sit by Morgan. "And when he would get here. Do you remember that?""Yes," Morgan replied breathlessly. He tried to sit up but Edgar pushed him back down on his back, his hands trapped painfully beneath him."Well, tonight your dragon will come, in a way."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> Oh god, am I actually finished with this?
> 
> I started writing this fic for Mpreg Flash exchange when I first saw the tag "Dragon Riders Must first gestate an egg and raise their hatchling," before anyone had even signed up with the freeform. Originally I intended to give it to someone, but it ended up being so much of my id I felt awkward about it by the time someone had requested it. Which is why I decided to make it my idbang instead. I hope you enjoy!

Life as an apprentice was not what Morgan had thought it would be. Six months in and he had thus far only cared for Edgar. It was Morgan's job to fetch water from the river, clean their campsite, dig the latrine, and cook dinner. He didn't even have a dragon of his own yet, nor was he ever allowed to ride Azar, Edgar's dragon. 

He was starting to be convinced that Edgar only took him on to have a servant. He was almost ready to quit. Then something strange happened.

"I'll cook dinner tonight," Edgar said, one day as he dismounted from Azar after dispatching a brigade of bandits. 

"What?" Morgan asked, confused as he rushed in to help the Rider remove the dragon's saddle. He would normally polish the leather, clean his sword, and then make dinner - two delicious rabbits he had caught in the woods while waiting for Edgar to return. 

"I'm cooking dinner tonight," Edgar repeated gruffly. "You've earned it. Tomorrow morning we'll start your real training." 

Morgan was ecstatic. He bounced through the rest of his chores - cleaning the campsite with more gusto than he ever had before. He had just finished polishing and sharpening Edgar's sword as the other man pulled the rabbits off the fire. They smelled delicious. 

Edgar, it turned out was a fantastic cook. He seasoned the meat with something special, Morgan couldn't quite put his finger on the taste, but whatever it was he couldn't get enough of it. However he was just so tired, the more he ate the more exhausted he became. His eyes finally falling close before the meal was over. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Edgar chuckling darkly. 

It was dark when Morgan opened his eyes next. The roaring fire he had built had burned down to smoldering embers, letting off just enough light and heat for him to know it was still there. He was still in the camp. Which made the rest of his situation very confusing, and very not good. 

"You're awake," Edgar stated, "Good, I'd hate for you to miss the fun part." 

"What's going on?" Morgan asked. "Were we attacked? Why am I tied up? Where are my clothes?" he looked desperately at his Rider, hoping beyond hope that there was some logical explanation. 

"You once asked me where your dragon would come from," Edgar smirked, moving to sit by Morgan. "And when he would get here. Do you remember that?" 

"Yes," Morgan replied breathlessly. He tried to sit up but Edgar pushed him back down on his back, his hands trapped painfully beneath him.

"Well, tonight your dragon will come, in a way," Edgar said, patting Morgan on the thigh. Morgan was horribly self-conscious as the hand stayed on his body. He was a young man after all, and he wasn't entirely unaffected by his master. He could feel his face heating up as Edgar stroked his thigh, hand going higher and higher with each touch. 

"I don't understand," Morgan said softly, biting his lip. 

"You will," Edgar replied. He stood suddenly going to one of his many saddlebags. He returned with a small vial. "Do you know what this is?" 

"No," Morgan replied, he tried to sit up, but Edgar pushed him back down, one booted foot staying on his chest to keep him down. 

"This is a muscle relaxant and pain killer. It will make things much easier for you." Edgar set the vial down just out of reach. "If you are good, I will give it to you." 

He sat down by Morgan's legs again, this time taking a sip from his hip flask. He just sat there, staring at the fire and drinking while Morgan lay in the dirt behind him. 

A sudden roar filled the air, raising the hair on the back of Morgan's neck. He looked desperately for the source but could see nothing in the moonless night. Edgar seemed undisturbed, taking one more sip of his flask before corking it 

"Where's Azar?" Morgan asked, suddenly realizing where the noise must have come from.

"Up there," Edgar replied, pointing up at the sky. "He has started his mating flight." 

"Mating flight?" Morgan asked he could feel his pulse racing as Edgar slipped the flask back into his pocket. "But there aren't any other dragons in our area!" 

"He doesn't need another dragon," Edgar chuckled darkly. "He has you." He ran his hand down Morgan's side, finally shifting to face his young apprentice. 

"What?" Morgan gasped, flinching at the man's touch. 

"How much do you know about dragon reproduction?" Edgar asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flask of oil.

"I assume they do it like anything else, a boy and a girl," Morgan replied, watching as his master uncorked the oil and poured it over his fingers. "Just like the birds and the bees." 

"Time for your first lesson," Edgar said, running his clean hand down Morgan's chest. He let it rest on Morgan's stomach. "Dragons do not need a male and female to reproduce. In fact, dragons are only of one sex. When they are ready to reproduce, they seek out an incubator. Can you guess where Azar will incubate his egg this time?" Edgar asked, patting Morgan's stomaching for emphasis. 

"It'll never fit!" Morgan squeaked. trying to force his way up, surely this was a test. He was supposed to escape his bonds, that must be it. 

Edgar pushed him back down.

"Be good," he said, "or this will hurt more. Spread your legs." 

Morgan locked his knees together. Tears pricked at his eyes, he couldn't believe he was about to be taken like this, his first time. But he couldn't fight back against his master.

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. He was supposed to do whatever his master asked, and in exchange, his master would teach him to be a Rider. Not this. He was not supposed to be turned into some old pervert's sex toy. 

"If you want any preparation before Azar comes to take you, you will spread your legs," Edgar ordered. He grabbed Morgan's balls squeezing them tightly, "or would you rather die speared on a dragon's dick? It happens, you know, to unprepared apprentices. You would not be the first or the last to be buried after a mating gone wrong." 

Morgan gasped, as pain ricocheted up his spine. He forced his legs open, deny the instinct to keep them closed.

"Good boy," Edgar said, releasing Morgan's balls. He ran his slicked fingers down Morgan's skin, between his legs to circle his hole. 

"Tell me, boy, have you ever taken anything in your ass before?" He pushed gently against his pucker, just enough to make sure Morgan felt him so intimately. 

"N-no sir," Morgan replied, biting his lip. He could feel his face heating up. He was glad for the darkness around him, keeping Edgar from seeing his blush. 

He gasped as Edgar’s finger pushed into his body. He was so tightly strung every muscle taut as he clenched around the intrusion.

“You’ll want to relax,” Edgar said, his finger sliding deeper. Morgan bit his lip, trying to force himself to relax. Surely this would be okay, his master really wouldn't let his dragon fuck him. This had to all just be a dream.

"I can't," he sobbed as Edgar's second finger pushed against his rim. 

"You must," Edgar replied, pouring a little oil between the apprentice's legs. "Azar will not stay in the air long. Soon he will be coming to present you with his egg."

If only it was as simple as that, Morgan thought. He tried to relax again, feeling Edgar's fingers moving deep inside his body. Every little breath hitched as he tried not to cry. That wouldn't do he was going to be a dragon Rider, he couldn't get emotional like this. 

"Ah," he gasped as Edgar's free hand wrapped around his dick. 

"If you can't relax on your own, then I'll help," Edgar muttered, stroking Morgan in time with the thrust of his fingers.

Morgan bit his lips, looking up. Slowly he felt himself relax, getting used to the intrusion into his body. His cock slowly taking an interest, stiffening under Edgar's ministrations. His toes curled as Edgar caught something in him with his fingers. 

"That's your prostate," Edgar said, rubbing the small organ. Morgan whimpered the sheer feeling too much inside of him. Finally, Edgar let up on it.

Morgan was fully hard by the time Edgar added a third finger. He was feeling more relaxed, his body barely protesting as his master stretched him. It almost felt nice. 

He whimpered as Edgar let go of his dick. 

"You'll need more slick in you before Azar gets here," Edgar warned, pouring more oil onto the fingers in Morgan's ass. He pushed a fourth finger against his hole.

"Fuck," Morgan breathed.

"Language," Edgar warned, slapping Morgan's thigh with his free hand. 

"It hurts," Morgan whimpered, he could feel himself involuntarily tensing as Edgar worked his fourth finger in. 

"Not as much as Azar's dick will," Edgar chided. "You can't turn back now. This is how you become a Rider." 

Morgan whimpered, focusing on relaxing himself as his master continued to work him open. He breathed deep, his eyes falling closed as he focused on each group of muscles in his body coaxing them to relax. 

But it was all for naught. His eyes snapped out as Azar roared again, this time much closer.

"Fuck," Edgar breathed, grabbing for the oil again. He poured the rest of the bottle on his hand. "This will hurt." 

Morgan's mouth fell open as Edgar pushed his hand into his ass. It was too much, too intense. His hole stretching around the intrusion, the slick sliding feeling of flesh against flesh. He barely breathed, his entire existence was narrowed down to the feeling of his master's fist in his body. 

Edgar worked his arm back and forth, pushing his fist deeper into Morgan's body, before pulling it back, letting the rim stretch around his palm before pushing in again. He worked it faster and faster ignoring the whimpering broken noise that forced its way out of Morgan's mouth on each thrust. 

Morgan could barely believe this was happening. His eyes were wide and unseeing, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath. He could feel tears of pain prickling at his eyes. 

Then Edgar pulled his hand out, and Morgan had never felt so empty. 

Edgar grabbed Morgan side, rolling him over. He pulled the apprentice's legs up under him, his back arched, his ass in the air. 

Morgan could feel the rush of wind Azar landed. His heart hammered in his chest, as he felt the scaled belly of the dragon slide against his ass. Then he felt it. The dragon's cock pushing between his cheeks. 

He swore it was thicker than Edgar's hand had been. 

He wailed as the dragon pushed inside him. The stretch was more intense than anything he had ever felt. There were little ridges along the cock that pulled at his rim as the dragon pushed in. 

Morgan's mouth hung open, eyes unseeing as Azar bottomed out. He swore he could feel the dragon's cock deep in his stomach, pushing against his internal organs. One of the ridges was pressed against his prostate sending little shocks of pleasure with the vast amounts of pain shooting up his spine.

It was nothing compared to when the dragon started to move. His whole body rocked with the force, pulling back as each ridge exited, and falling forward when it popped free. The ridges rubbed against his prostate making his toes curl. It was too much, too intense.

"Please," he moaned looking up at Edgar. 

"Do you want the muscle relaxant?" Edgar asked, a hard edge in his voice.

Morgan nodded, panting as the dragon kept moving inside him. Anything to lessen the pure feeling of the dragon's movements.

"Then you'll have to earn it." Edgar picked up the little vial before kneeling in front of Morgan. He set the vial back down, close enough to Morgan that the apprentice almost could reach it if his hands hadn't been tied behind his back.

He gasped as Edgar pulled his hunting knife from his loosened belt. He was a little afraid of what the Rider was going to do with it.

"Not today," Edgar chuckled, looking at the fear in his apprentice's eyes. He rubbed the flat of the blade against his shoulder. He then got to work sawing through the thick ropes holding Morgan's hands behind his back.

Morgan gasped as his hands were freed. He rubbed his sore wrists as he brought them back in front of himself. He reached for the muscle relaxant but Edgar was faster.

"Nah ah ah," Edgar chided, holding the vial away from his apprentice. "You only get this if you are good."

Mogan groaned falling to his elbows in the dirt. His whole body was shaking with the thrust from the dragon.

"You'll want it," Edgar reminded him, "It'll get bigger when he releases the egg. And this relaxant, it'll make you float, it'll numb the pain."

"What do I have to do?" Morgan gasped.

"It seems a good apprentice would show some appreciation to his Rider for getting him such a fine dragon," Edgar mused. "You can have it after you've shown me how much you appreciate this." He motioned to the dragon fucking his apprentice.

Morgan groaned, he was going to be some kinky sex toy after all, wasn't he? He couldn't pretend that it wasn't turning Edgar on, he could see the bulge of the Rider's hard cock in his pants. And he couldn't deny that he had fantasized about it before. He just hadn't expected - At least not like this. 

He pushed himself up on shaky hands. Making sure he was stable enough, he reached forward with one hand and started undoing the laces of Edgar's pants. It was easy enough, just a quick tug and the knot came loose. He pushed them open just enough to get his master's cock out. 

Morgan stared at the cock in front of him a little cross eyed. It was bigger than he was himself and thick. He was already hard, which at least would make this easier, Morgan reasoned. 

"Thank you for my dragon," He muttered, blushing. He leaned forward kissing the tip of Edgar's cock. He then licked it, tasting it, before looking up at Edgar hesitantly. 

Morgan couldn’t help the wrecked noises that escaped his throat. Every thrust of Azar’s cock pushed him farther and farther forward, making him take more of Edgar’s cock in his mouth with each thrust. 

Morgan gagged when Edgar's cock hit the back of his throat. He tried to swallow past it, but the involuntary reflex was too much. He had to pull back.

Edgar, however, wouldn't let him. His master's hand clamped on the back of his head, holding him still as his hips bucked forward, pushing his cock deep into Morgan's mouth.

Morgan whimpered but he couldn't do anything. His arms shook holding him up, his back hurt from all the time he had spent with his arms tied behind him. He could feel sweat dripping down his spine, as he shivered. 

He screwed his eyes shut, and just let Edgar and Azar use his body. His nose was bludgeoned by Edgar's hips on every thrust of his master's cock into his mouth. His jaw ached but he didn't dare move it. 

Morgan was horrified to realize he was achingly hard. At some point the rough treatment and pain had turned to pleasure, waves of it crashing over him. 

"Don't swallow," Edgar growled, his fingers gripped painfully against Morgan's scalp. The slight pain of it, made Morgan groan, the sound vibrating through his throat. 

Edgar's thrusting stuttered, he pulled back so the head of his cock was resting on Morgan's tongue, and then grunted as his orgasm hit. 

Morgan convulsed when the first thick strand of come hit the back of his throat. He willed himself not to swallow, letting the bitter liquid sit on his tongue as his master milked the last of the semen from his cock.

He gasped in air as Edgar pulled his cock back, letting it just hang out of his pants. 

"Open," Edgar demanded. He grabbed Morgan's chin, digging his thumb and middle finger into the space between his jaw. He lifted so high that Morgan's hands came off the ground, drawing a whine from the apprentice. But Morgan diligently held his mouth open, letting his master see the come still pooled in his mouth. 

Edgar sneered, as he grabbed the vial of muscle relaxants with his free hand. He flicked the cork off with his thumb and poured the liquid into Morgan's mouth. He pushed Morgan's mouth closed, then massaged his throat, forcing the apprentice to swallow the liquid and his come. Finally done feeding him the medicine he let go, dropping Morgan back to the dirt. 

Morgan groaned, not even bothering to pick himself up. 

His cock was achingly hard between his legs, and the medicine was already kicking in. He had never felt so wrecked in his life. He couldn't help but worm his arm under himself, wrapping it loosely around his cock.

Edgar made a noise of derision, as he watched his apprentice jerk himself off. But Morgan didn't care as he lay there moaning in the dirt. Above him, Azar was keening, his own thrusts growing errant. He swore he could feel a little dribble of saliva on his chin, leaking out of his mouth, but he didn’t care. Everything was focused on the pleasure surging through his body. 

"Ah!" Morgan gasped as the dragon thrust hard, scooting him forward a few inches. He could feel the dragon's cock twitching in him, and then a gush of warm fluid filling his bowels. 

"He's coming now," Edgar supplied, "Hope those relaxants are kicking or you'll be in a world of pain in a minute."

Morgan whimpered. He could feel his gut expanding as the fluids had nowhere to go. His gut clenched, cramping as the muscles had to expand to make room. 

"Stop touching yourself," Edgar ordered, standing to walk around Morgan. Morgan whined but did as he was told, his arm falling to the dirt. 

"Oh, god, it's growing," he whimpered as he felt the cock starting to expand.

"That would be your dragon," Edgar chuckled. "Looks like it's a big one too." 

Morgan whimpered, his fingers clutching at the dirt. Azar was thrusting again, trying to push the expansion into Morgan's body. 

"Relax, boy," Edgar ordered gruffly. "You don't want it to tear you open." 

Morgan whined, biting his lip as he tried to breath through the pain. He could feel one of the dragon's ridges pressing mercilessly against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure crashing over his body. 

"Fuck," he breathed when the egg popped past his rim.

"Language," Edgar chided, lightly kicking Morgan's stomach with one booted foot. Morgan groaned as he felt the hard egg drop in his gut. Feeling it in there, the dragons' cock still shifting against his prostate. Morgan grabbed his cock, barely having to touch it before his orgasm washed over him. 

He saw white, pleasure racing up his spine and then, nothing.

"Good job," Edgar chuckled, patting Azar's shoulder as the dragon pulled out of the passed out apprentice. The dragon preened, his cock already sliding back into its sheath. Azar padded off, curling up in the corner of the clearing their camp was in. 

Edgar thought about trying to redress Morgan and putting him back in bed, but the boy was a mess. Unless he planned to carry him to the stream to wash him it would be entirely pointless. And he would be leaking dragon come for at least a few hours, if not a few days. Azar had put quite a load in him. 

So instead he just spread the apprentice's blanket over him, banked the remaining embers of the fire, and went to bed himself. 

\-------

Morgan groaned as a bucket of water splashed across his face. He spluttered, sitting up as his blanket pooling in his naked lap.

“Wake up,” Edgar sneered, dropping the bucket beside his apprentice. “I let you sleep in today, but don’t expect it every day.” 

Morgan looked around confused. Why was he here, asleep in the middle of their campsite, instead of in his tent. 

Then it all came back to him, the egg, Azar, his master’s cock in his mouth and his fist in his ass. 

“I’ll make breakfast today, in the interest of time,” Edgar continued, “You’ve got your regular chores to do, and we’re adding in some training to your routine as well. Don’t let me catch you slacking either. That egg in your belly is no excuse.” Edgar stalked off to the fire. “Oh, and get yourself to the river and take a bath. You smell like a whore.” 

Morgan blinked, unsure what to make of all that Edgar had said.

“I said get,” Edgar repeated, scowling.

Morgan scrambled to his feet, ignoring his master’s dark chuckle as he flinched. He had never hurt so much as his ass did at that moment. 

He wrapped the blanket around himself, stumbling over to his bag. He quickly pulled out the clothes folded in there, the clothes he had been wearing last night, and his lye soap. 

“What’s with the modesty, not like I haven’t seen it before,” Edgar chuckled watching his apprentice hitch the blanket higher over himself. 

Morgan blushed but tried to hold his head up high as he quickly walked out of the campsite and to the river.

He could still feel a wetness between his thighs, the liquid,  _ come _ , he corrected himself that Azar had put in him, but most of it seemed to have leaked out of his body during the night. He dropped into the river after setting his clothes on the towel, letting the cool water caress his body. 

Finally, he looked down and rubbed a hand over his stomach. It was flat again, maybe a little bloated but he certainly didn’t look pregnant. And that’s what he was, wasn’t he? He had a dragon’s egg in him, and he would be caring for it for only Edgar knew how long, and then somehow he would have to get it out of his body? 

If he focused he could feel it, especially as he leaned forward, or backward, it seemed to move with him, shifting inside him. It was strange but he could get used to it. 

Then there was Edgar. Morgan had certainly been physically attracted to the man. And would have easily been wooed into his master’s bed. But now, he wasn’t sure he would ever willingly return. 

But then again, last night had been one of the most powerful experiences of his life. Maybe next time he would be better prepared. He would know what to expect should he ever fall into bed with the man again. 

“Boy!” Edgar yelled into the woods. “Hurry up if you want to eat!” 

Morgan hurriedly dunked himself underwater, scrubbing at himself with the soap until he was pink. 

He would have to figure out his feelings about everything later, he concluded as he gingerly dried himself and redressed. But for now the day was new, he was sore, and Edgar was in as bad a mood as ever. So he put his troubles from his mind as he trudged back to camp.

\------

“We’re starting a new training regimen today,” Edgar informed Morgan as Morgan cleaned up from breakfast. They had eaten in silence, Morgan not wanting to bring up the previous night, the memory of which still rolled through his head like a storm cloud. 

Morgan yelped, barely dodging the long thin package Edgar had tossed at him. He picked it up, undoing the ties around the paper. 

“A sword?” he asked looking at the long dulled blade.

“A practice sword,” Edgar corrected. “I’m not giving you something sharp till I know you won’t kill yourself with it.” 

“But what about-” Morgan started, hand protectively covering his belly. He was still very aware of the egg's existence inside him.

“Your dragon?” Edgar asked. Morgan nodded. He couldn’t imagine taking up a physical activity, especially one as dangerous as sword training. 

“Do you think any bandit or villain you face will care about your physical condition?” Edgar asked, voice dangerously low.

“No, sir,” Morgan squeaked. 

“Do you think they will give a shit if you are carrying something precious, or fragile? You had best protect that egg, or else Azar will have to give you a new one, and I will not be as generous in preparing you for him,” Edgar continued. He drew his own sword, the sharpened blade glinting in the morning sun. “Now, defend yourself!”

Morgan yelped, clumsy raising his sword to block Edgar’s blow. He felt the strike rattle through his arm, the force of it numbing his hand. He stumbled backward, thrown off balance by the blow. 

He barely had time to block the next strike, this time landing on his ass as he twisted away. He lay panting in the grass as Edgar’s sword waved in his face. For an instant, he wondered if Edgar was really going to kill him. 

“Dead,” the Rider side, sticking the sword into the dirt beside Morgan’s face. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as the Rider walked away. It was okay. It was only his first lesson. He would get better.

But he didn’t. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later Morgan was still clumsily knocking Edgar’s thrusts and strikes away from his body. He was still off-balance - the weight and size of the dragon egg still stuck in his body having increased since Azar had gifted it to him. 

With a yelp Morgan lost his balance, falling flat on his ass. He groaned the egg shifting inside of him, pressing hard against his spine. 

“Dead,” Edgar commented, stabbing the dirt beside Morgan’s head. 

Morgan grunted as he rolled to his side. It was the only way he could stand now. He felt so much clumsier now that the egg had grown so much- distending his form so much that from the right angle he looked twenty weeks gone with a bastard’s child. 

What was worse though was feeling the egg shifting inside of him. It hit nerves he never even knew he had, sparking pleasure or pain through his body at the slightest move. He breathed through it, willing the pleasure of the egg settling low in his body to die down. 

He had feared, or maybe hoped, that Edgar would take an interest in him after that night with Azar. But Edgar had shown no interest in touching his apprentice since. The Rider barely even acknowledged the egg in his apprentice, much less how it had gotten there. 

Morgan pulled the sword from the earth. He wiped the dirt off it with a cloth before presenting it to Edgar again. Edgar examined the blade. 

“You’ll need to sharpen this,” Edgar said, “but not tonight.” Morgan looked up sharply. It wasn’t the first time Edgar had insisted on his blade being sharpened- usual before he would allow Morgan to eat the meal he had already prepared. Any protest would be met with a lecture on constant vigilance and some horrifying, and probably false, anecdote of a Rider dying because the task had not been completed promptly. 

“I’m going to go on patrol for two hours,” Edgar continued, turning to walk to Azar. Morgan hurried to follow him. He was waddling slightly - another side effect of the egg growing inside of him. It made him slower, and clumsier as he tried to move around the daily task. 

“When I return I expect the campsite to be broken down.” Edgar climbed in Azar’s saddle, shifting to check that he had his back up sword. “We will then fly two hours south. I have a meeting to attend, and I can’t trust you to not die if I were to leave you here overnight.” 

There were multiple questions swirling through Morgan’s head at Edgar’s words. Edgar had left him alone at camp for weeks at a time before, why wouldn’t he trust him this once? Also, they had not moved camp since Morgan had become Edgar’s apprentice. Why were they moving now? But the most pressing question-

“Fly?” Morgan asked, giddiness and anxiety swirling in his chest. He had yet to ride Azar, other than that one night. But to do so now, while he was so large with Azar’s egg?

  
  


“Yes,” Edgar grunted, “It would be a two-day horse ride through the mountains. So we will fly. Don’t worry Azar will be able to carry us both.” Edgar slid his feet into the stirrups, picking up the reigns. "Now if we're done with all your dilly-dallying." Morgan nodded, stepping back away from the dragon.

Morgan hurried to break down the campsite. He and Edgar had been living there for eight months, and had been quite settled in. Two hours would be almost too short to fully pack all their things, not to mention also having to break down the tents, carry up water from the river to ensure the fire was well banked and properly burying their latrine. 

He waddled around, throwing his own belongings into his bags, and carefully placing Edgar's into his. A strange mix of anxiety and giddiness filled him - he felt like he was practically floating. 

However in his current state- Morgan found himself filling with dread as he considered the possibility that maybe flying wasn't the best of plans for him. After all, what if he damaged the egg? What if he hurt himself? He knew he should trust Edgar. After all, Edgar was his master. Surely the man wouldn't put him in life-threatening danger? 

All too soon he heard the familiar beating of Azar's wings as the dragon descended to the clearing. Morgan was working on breaking down Edgar's tent. It was at least the last thing he needed to do to be finished. 

"Hm," Edgar grunted as he slide of Azar's back. "Close enough I suppose."

Morgan beamed. It was so rare for Edgar to actually compliment him on something. It was almost worth the insistent ache in his lower back from all the work. 

Edgar helped him load their belongings, showing Morgan the proper way to lash them to the dragon. WIth a final look around the site he had called home for the last eight months, Morgan prepared himself to fly. 

Morgan watched as Edgar easily swung himself up into Azar's saddle. He studied the way the Rider moved with the ease of practice, noting how he climbed up the side of the dragon. He hesitated, waiting for Edgar to speak.

"Well come on now, we don't have all day," Edgar chided. 

"Uh right," Morgan approached the dragon. There was only one saddle and Edgar was already sitting in it. Edgar's feet were already in the stirrups. Morgan couldn't figure out exactly how he was expected to get up onto the dragon, even if he wasn't heavy with the egg in his gut. He gripped at the edge of the saddle, trying to pull himself up that way, but barely made it off the ground.

Edgar made a noise of disapproval. He reached down, clasping Morgan's arm and dragged the apprentice up behind him. 

Morgan tried to suppress the squeak that escaped him as his feet left the ground. 

"You'll want to hold on unless you plan to try flying yourself," Edgar said. 

"Yes sir," Morgan agreed, looking for anything he could hold onto. There was nothing, except Edgar, and surely the man didn't mean that. Finally, he loosely gripped the base of the saddle and hoped it would be enough. 

Edgar shook his head but squeezed Azar with he knees all the same. 

Morgan screamed as Azar took to the air. He flailed, feeling his hold slipping, and grabbed for whatever he could reach to hold himself on the dragon’s back. 

After several beats of the dragon's powerful wings, Edgar whistled. Azar flattened his flight path, gliding across the sky. 

Morgan felt himself starting to breathe again and realized he had both his arms wrapped around Edgar's chest. 

"Sorry," he muttered, forcing himself to release his grip. Now that they were level he didn't feel quite as terrified. However, he found himself keeping a hand on the saddle in front of him regardless.

"It's fine," Edgar shrugged. "You're not the first apprentice to scream like a little girl when taken in the air for the first time, and you won't be the last."

"Right," Morgan sighed. he tried to look down at the mountains passing beneath them but found that it made him too dizzy. He resolved to stare at the small of Edgar's back instead. It seemed the only option.

Slowly he adjusted to the movement of Azar's body. He slid forward as Azar beat his wings downward, bumping into the saddle in front of him. As Azar lifted his wings he would slide back just a smidge, until he was leaning against one of the dragon's sturdy back spikes. 

Which was all fine, except for the egg. Every time he slid forward he could feel the egg rocking in his body. He gasped as it hit a sensitive point, a spike of arousal heading straight to his groin.

Morgan bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that Edgar didn't hear his little gasp. But the Rider in front of him seemed to notice nothing out of the ordinary. 

Then Azar pushed his wings back and Morgan slid back again. He could feel the spine pressing against his body, almost into his crack through his trousers. The egg shifted back again, just a barely-there shift of weight that Morgan was oh so aware of. 

This was going to be a long flight. 

\------

Morgan felt dazed when they finally reached the ground. Edgar easily swung off the dragon, landing gracefully on the ground. 

"Get Azar into the stables," Edgar said, ignoring Morgan as the apprentice tried to find his way off the dragon's back. Luckily gravity was on Morgan's side, even if it was a bitch. He half-fell half-slid off the side of the dragon, landing on his ass. 

"I'll be at the tavern, come join us once Azar is settled."

Morgan sighed, leaning back against the beast. Azar huffed, turning to face Morgan, nosing him with his snout.

"Let's get you settled in," Morgan sighed, patting the dragon on the snout. 

He grabbed the reins and lead the dragon into the stables.

He gasped as he entered the stables. He had expected there to be horses, after all, there were only seven dragon Riders in the country. Luckily most dragons were small enough and nice enough to stay in the stables with horses as long as they were well fed. 

So it was a bit of a shock to see all seven dragons of all seven Riders and a few smaller adolescent dragons in one stables. The stables seemed much smaller than it had on the outside with the addition of the towering beasts. 

"Hello?" Someone yelled, stepping out of one of the stalls. 

"Hi," Morgan greeted, waving a little. 

"You must be Edgar's apprentice," the other young man said. "I'm Phillip, Samuel's apprentice."

"I'm Morgan," Morgan replied, "and this is Azar." He led Azar to the stall next to Samuel's dragon and began removing the straps that held their bags onto the saddle. 

"I didn't know all the dragon Riders were going to be here," Morgan said, conversationally as he dropped bags in the corner of the stall. 

"They do this once a year," Phillip replied. "They rent out the barn and have a 'meeting' at the tavern."

"A meeting?" Morgan asked eyebrow cocked at Phillip's air quotes.

"The kind of meeting that starts out as a real discussion and ends with them all drunkenly passed out in the stables," Phillip replied with a grin. "It happens every year."

"Ah," Morgan agreed. He worked the buckles loose around Azar's chest. Having removed all the bags it was time for the saddle. It was just heavy and he felt so off balance because of the egg. He grunted as he lifted it.

"Here let me help you with that," Phillip rushed around the gate of the stall. He reached over Morgan, steadying the heavy saddle. Between the two of them, they managed to get it off the dragon, and hung in the corner of the stall.

"Thanks," Morgan replied, very aware of how close Phillip was standing to him.

"You're welcome," Phillip replied with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to do anything to risk your egg."

"Oh," Morgan could feel himself blushing. "Is it that obvious?" He wrapped his arms around his midriff. He and Edgar spent so much time in the mountain regions, that he forgot that most people were probably not used to seeing a man distended with an egg. 

"Only to those who know what to look for," Phillip replied with a chuckle. "That one over there," he pointed to a blue adolescent dragon that was the size of a small pony. "He's mine." 

"Oh did you-?" 

"Yes," Phillip replied. "All the other apprentices have as well." He was silent for a moment, not looking at Morgan. 

"And look," Phillip continued, "I know how much of a bother it can be flying with a dragon when you have your egg."

"Oh. OH!" Morgan's eyes went wide as he realized what Phillip was referring to. He blushed, wishing he had done a little better job hiding the obvious tenting of his trousers. 

"Yea, but what I'm trying to say is, if you want some help with that I wouldn't be opposed." 

Morgan froze. 

"You mean, right here? right now?" Morgan asked, voice quivering. 

"Yea, if you want. I reckon they won't miss us for a bit." Phillip said, taking a step closer. Morgan stepped back, matching every one of Phillip's steps till his back was against the wall.

He thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like this would be his first time. After all, Azar and Edgar had already claimed that. And it had been an awfully long two months. And Edgar had developed the uncanny ability to always be around when Morgan was considering a wank. So he was most definitely desperate for it.

"Okay," Morgan said with a nod. 

The next thing he knew Phillip was leaning down to kiss him. 

Morgan melted into the kiss. He wrapped a hand around Phillip's waist, stabilizing himself as he felt like his knees were going to give out at any moment. He moaned as Phillip grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. 

  
  


Morgan gasped slightly as they slid down the wall and into a pile of hay. He supposed it was cliche- two apprentices having a quick fumble in the hay when they were supposed to be tending the dragons. But right now, with Phillip biting and tugging on his lower lip he really didn't care. Everything felt amazing, every touch against his skin felt electric.

Phillip fumbled with Morgan's trousers. He tore at the lacings, unknotting them in record time. 

"Fuck," Morgan breathed as Phillip pulled down his pants. the cool air against his heated skin felt amazing. His cock, now free, stood proudly erect, the tip of it laying against his bloated belly. 

"You look so perfect," Phillip said softly, hand running up Morgan's belly, pushing up his tunic as he went. Morgan hissed softly as Phillip's hand brushed over his nipple. He had been so sensitive there, even the slightest touch hurt. 

"Sorry," Phillip muttered. His hand slid back down Morgan's body, pressing down against the egg in Morgan's body.

Morgan's eyes flew open at the feeling. His hand gripped the hay beneath him.

"Good?" Phillip asked. His hand firmly stroking the stretched skin. 

"God yes," Morgan gasped, hips stuttering. Every stroke of Phillip's hand down his belly sent a spike of arousal through him. 

"Good." Phillip reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny flask of oil. He flicked off the cork with his thumb. Morgan whimpered as he pulled his hand away from his belly. 

"Sorry needed both hands," Phillip said, pouring some of the oil on his fingertips. He set the vial aside. 

Phillip leaned over Morgan, kissing him again as his oiled fingertip prodded against his hole. 

"Fuck," Morgan breathed, breaking back from the kiss as Phillip's finger slid in. His hips were already stuttering as Phillip pushed the finger in deeper. 

"You're so desperate for it," Phillip chuckled.

"It's so amazing," Morgan replied. "I've never felt so good." 

"It's the egg," Phillip told him, sliding a second finger in along the first. His free hand started to pull at the lacings of his own trousers. "I was the same way when I was carrying Garvess. It just makes everything feel so amazing." He scissored his fingers inside Morgan, stretching him farther.

"Hurry," Morgan urged, helping Phillip push his trousers down his hip. His mouth watered as he saw Phillip's cock. It was large enough he worried it would press against the dragon egg, but he had never wanted something inside him so badly. 

He whimpered as Phillip pulled his fingers out of him. He tried not to tense as he felt the head of Phillips cock press against his hole. His whole body thrummed with anticipation. 

"Fuck," he gasped as Phillip pushed in. His body arched, his breath coming in shaking gasps as his whole existence seemed to narrow to that point. Phillip leaned down to kiss him. His toned stomach pushed against the egg in Morgan making him see stars.

"Don't stop," Morgan breathed, his hips stuttering up, fucking himself on Phillip's cock. 

"You're so adorable," Phillip chuckled, rolling his hips. 

"Yes," Morgan gasped, as Phillip's cock brushed past his prostate. 

Phillip moved, hard and fast. He barely pulled his cock back before thrusting it into Morgan, bottoming out each time. One hand held onto Morgan's hips with a bruising grip, holding the other apprentice still as he fucked into him. His other hand slid down Morgan's belly, pressing against the egg. 

"Fuck," Morgan gasped, feeling the egg shifting inside of him. It was all perfect. It was all too much. 

"I think I'm gonna-" Morgan gasped, his toes curling in pleasure. He desperately wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking it unrhythmically.

He whined high in his throat as his orgasm washed over him. His cock spurted, the jizz landing on his belly. He could feel himself clamping like a vice around Phillip, as pleasure wracked through his body. He felt like he could never catch his breath, desperately pulling in air, as he came down from his high.

He whimpered as Phillip gave two more thrusts, his body overly sensitive before the other apprentice stilled. Phillip groaned as his own orgasm hit, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Morgan whined as Phillip pulled out. His hole fluttered around the nothingness. He felt empty, and he didn't like it. 

"I just need a moment," Phillip said, flopping onto the hay next to Morgan. He leaned in, kissing Morgan on the cheek. 

Finally, Phillip stood. He pulled his own trousers up, tying them tight.

Morgan thought about standing up himself as he watched Phillip exit the stall, but it just seemed like too much effort. He could hear Phillip moving around in the stall next door, the sound of a water flask opening, and then Phillip was back with a wet cloth. 

"Thanks," Morgan said, as Phillip knelt down next to him. He bit his lip as Phillip cleaned the come off his stomach. "That was amazing." It still felt good every time Phillip touched his belly. "Maybe tonight, after everyone goes to bed we can-?" Morgan cut himself off, it was stupid to ask. This had just been a fling. 

"We'll see," Phillip replied. "Normally the Riders keep us up pretty late, so we may not have time." He got back up and threw the rag over the stall wall. He pulled Morgan up, as well, and helped the other apprentice with his own trousers. 

Phillip looked around the stall. "Looks like that's everything? We should get to the tavern, I expect they'll be waiting for us to refill their ale already." 

Morgan followed Phillip to the tavern next door. He immediately picked out Edgar, sitting at a table with six other men. Most of them looked weather worn, three of them had scraggly beards. It was exactly what Morgan expected the Riders to look like, other than the youngest one, who was still clean-cut and relatively scar-free. 

"That's Dixon," Phillip whispered to him, following Morgan's gaze. "He's the newest Rider. Just two years ago he was sitting with us apprentices."

"He looks like a storybook prince," Morgan replied, a little star-struck. Before he had become an apprentice he had expected that all Riders looked like Dixon. Knights in shining armor that swept the locals off their feet, and saved the day.

"He was Edgar's apprentice before you," Phillip said, "You'll get to meet him later. Maybe he can give you some tips on pleasing Edgar, huh?" Phillip chuckled at his own words, leaving Morgan to wonder just exactly what Phillip was implying. 

"Anyways, we're over here," Phillip said, pulling Morgan towards a smaller table off to the side. There were already three young men sitting there, around the same age as Morgan and Phillip. 

"We were wondering where you got off to Phillip," one of them greeted. 

"Worried maybe a manticore had eaten you," another chuckled. "We were going to have a toast and everything." 

"Sorry, got a bit distracted," Phillip replied with a sly grin. "Everyone this is Edgar's apprentice, Morgan." 

Morgan blushed as he felt the other's men's eyes on him. He could see one of them staring at his distended gut.

"I see you're well on your way," the first one chuckled. "I'm Hans. This is Emerson and Gregor." he pointed to the other two. "And I guess you  _ met _ Phillip already." Morgan blushed. Was it that obvious? 

"Nice to meet you all," Morgan replied, sliding into a chair. There was a resounding scraping noise as he had to scoot the seat back to make room for his belly. "Do all of you have dragons?" 

"All but Emerson," Gregor replied. "You have to be on your way to having a dragon to come to the meetings."

"Oh?" Morgan asked. "So Emerson does that mean you're like me then?" The other man didn't seem to have the same sort of bulging that Morgan did, but that didn't mean anything. After all, Morgan couldn't see the egg till after the first two weeks.

"No," Emerson said softly, eyes downcast. "My first three eggs were duds." 

"What?" Morgan asked, shellshocked. The idea that he could carry this egg inside him and not end up with a dragon was something he had never considered before.

"Boy!" 

All the apprentices' heads snapped up to look at the Rider's table. 

"That was Edgar," Phillip said, "So Morgan you're up."

"Up for what?" Morgan asked. 

"They need more Ale," Phillip replied, "Go see who's tankard is empty, and get them a refill. Be quick and silent about it. You don't want them to notice you." 

Morgan nodded, a little terrified by what 'you don't want them to notice you,' meant. He could feel himself blush as he waddled away from the table. He was sure that all the other apprentices were watching him go. 

He wandered around the Rider's table, noting that four of them were out of drinks. They didn't even break conversation as he worked around them. One of them was regaling the others with a story of rescuing the fair maiden daughter of a local governor. Morgan was sure that half the details were made up, especially the part of the Rider getting the virtues of both the fair maiden and her younger sister as a reward.

He returned with the ale, quickly depositing the cups in front of each Rider.

"Thanks," the one who had been telling the story said, as Morgan set the tankard in front of him. The Rider reached forward, his hand brushing against Morgan's stomach accidentally as he grabbed for his cup. 

Morgan froze at the touch. His brain taking a moment to catch up to him. He was sure the touch had been an accident, but it still set his nerves on fire. 

"You should have gotten yourself one as well," Phillip chuckled when Morgan returned empty-handed. 

"But-" Morgan started, hand on his swollen tummy.

"It won't hurt the egg," Phillip replied. "Hans, will you get him one?" 

Hans scoffed slightly but got up anyway. 

"You're not so much pregnant as you are a nest with legs," Phillip continued. "You just have to keep the egg warm and safe until it's ready to come out. But there's very little that can hurt it. Like don't get hit in the stomach, but there's little else to worry about while it's inside you." 

That left Morgan with more questions than he had had before. He watched as Hans refilled a few cups from the Riders as well before the other apprentice returned to their table. 

"Here, drink up," Hans said, dropping the tankard of ale in front of Morgan. "You're going to want it later." 

Morgan took a sip of the ale, grimacing at the taste. He hadn't ever been much of a drinker before he joined up with Edgar. Then he had spent the last eight months in the woods, and Edgar wouldn't have shared his supply of alcohol with the apprentice. 

"I'm fine," Morgan replied, pushing the tankard away from him. 

"Seriously though, these things get a little wild, you'll want to drink that," Phillip told him pushing the tankard back towards him. 

"Fine," Morgan huffed, taking another sip of the drink. 

The conversation devolved after that. Morgan listened as his fellow apprentices shared stories of their master's exploits, and having to clean up after them. 

“Boy!” Morgan was already half out of his seat before Edgar finished calling for him. He moved easily through the bar, stopping at the Rider’s table. 

“Hurry back, darlin’,” one of the Riders drawled as Morgan walked past him. 

Morgan squeaked as the man slapped his ass. He moved quickly past them, blushing as he made his way to the bar. He could still hear the Rider’s talking while they were at the bar. 

“He’s a fun one, isn’t he?” One of the Rider’s asked, chuckling. “Why is it you always get the cute apprentices, Edgar?” 

“Good luck, and manners,” Edgar replied, drinking more of his ale. 

“I don’t think I’d get any of my patrols done, if I had that little tart waiting back at camp for me,” Han’s master Josef said. 

Morgan returned to the table, dropping off a new mug of ale in front of each Rider. He just sat the last one in front of Cletus, who was Emmerson’s master, when the man grabbed him. 

Morgan landed heavily in his lap, gasping as Cletus’ felt him up. 

“He’s gotta be about to burst,” Cletus laughed, hand on Morgan’s belly. Morgan couldn’t help but bite his lip. Every bone in his body said he should run away, but the way Cletus was moving his hand against him made him want to stay. He could feel Cletus’ cock, half-hard, pressing against his ass as the Rider thrust up against him.

“Tell me, Edgar,” Cletus continued, his free hand exploring Morgan’s pecks. “Has he started producing yet?” 

Morgan yelped as Cletus pinched one of his nipples. 

“No,” Edgar replied, “the lazy fuck.” 

“Samuel’s the real expert,” Dixon said, “He got his apprentice to produce galleons when he had his dragon. Could have practically gone into business off his boy.” 

“Samuel, feel this,” Cletus said, patting Morgan’s pec. Morgan bit back a whimper. He wouldn’t show these men how much of an effect they were having on him.

Samuel reached over and gave Morgan’s peck a squeeze. He twisted one of his nipples through his shirt. Morgan couldn’t help but whimper. It hurt so much, and yet it felt good. 

“I reckon he’s about ready,” Samuel said, “I could probably get him to produce tonight if you want,” He said looking at Edgar for permission. “Would be a good time to show all of you how it’s done.” 

Morgan looked hopefully at his master. He wasn’t sure he wanted this. Not now, not without someone telling him exactly what they meant. 

“Might as well,” Edgar replied, “I’m done with this drink anyway.” 

A cheer went up around the table. 

There was a resounding sound of chairs scraping against the floor as the Riders rose. Morgan was shoved off Cletus' lap, the man still hanging on him as he stood. He was aware of the apprentices getting up, and joining the Riders as they filed out of the tavern. 

Cletus let go of Morgan when Samuel draped himself over the apprentice's shoulder. Samuel steered Morgan away from the rest of the Riders. 

"And how do you feel about this?" Samuel asked, kissing Morgan's neck.

"Do I have a choice?" Morgan asked, hesitating slightly. Samuel's hand slid down his chest, tweaking one of his nipples, drawing a pained gasp out of the man. 

"Hmm," Samuel hummed. "It's never quite cut and dry, is it? I won't force you, and I suppose we could reason with the pack of horny drunkards. After all, raping is generally something the Riders are against. However, it's much easier if you just give in. After all, it's not rape if you say yes." 

"That makes perfect nonsense," Morgan scoffed. 

"I'll make you feel good," Samuel told him, rubbing his hand down Morgan's chest, pressing against the egg in his belly. Morgan couldn't help but bite his lip as pleasure spiked through his body.

"Fine," he breathed, "I'll do it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel steered him into the stables after the rest of the Riders and apprentices. Several of them were already settling in the large space at the front of the stables. Edgar had found a prime spot, sitting on a pile of hay, leaning against the wall of a stall. As Emmerson walked by he reached out and snagged the apprentice, pulling him into the hay with him. 

Samuel pulled Morgan into the middle of the space.

"Stay here," he said, giving Morgan a gentle peck on the lips. 

Samuel stepped away snagging Phillip as he went. He talked in hushed tones to the other apprentice as they walked. Phillip nodded, turning in the other direction, waving off one of the other Riders, Titus, who tried to pull him down with him. Samuel himself disappeared into the stall with his dragon. 

Morgan looked around. All of the Riders were settled now, all with a clear view of him in the center of the stable. Hans and Gregor were both with them, Hans beside Cletus, and Gregor in the lap of Joffrey. Both Riders had their hands on the apprentices, possessively, like they were daring the other Riders to take the young men from them.

Morgan couldn't help but look back over at Edgar. His master had Emmerson in his lap. Even though they were both fully clothed Edgar had his hands all over the apprentice. One was across the young man's stomach, the other disappeared between them. From the look on Emmerson's face, Morgan knew exactly what Edgar was doing to him. He could just barely hear the litany of filth pouring out of Edgar's mouth. 

"Next time Azar has a rut he should put it in you," Edgar said, nipping at Emmerson's ear. "Make you look like that. Maybe he can finally make one stick." He pressed down on Emmerson's empty belly, drawing a moan from the apprentice. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Edgar continued, "to be so stuffed full that everyone knows what sort of harlot you are." 

Morgan couldn't help the stab of jealousy that ran through him. 

Sure he had never wanted to be the old pervert's sex toy. He hadn't wanted Edgar to touch him, to use him, but now as he watched him do so with Emmerson, he felt hollow in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him, that Edgar didn't want him when they were alone in the mountains? 

Samuel returned then with a length of rope and a small bag. He dropped the bag, the contents clattering as it hit the floor. Morgan glanced at it, wondering exactly what was in store for him. 

Samuel held Morgan's face in his hand, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

"We're about to begin," he told him. "If at any point you need to stop say 'bandit' and I will stop everything. Okay?" 

"Y-yes," Morgan stuttered. His heartbeat rampantly in his chest. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. 

Samuel leaned in to kiss him, His hand steadied Morgan, as his lips worked against his. He teasingly nipped Morgan's bottom lip as he pulled away. 

"Right," Samuel turned to the crowd of Riders. "As you all know an apprentice who is carrying an egg will often produce milk. It is not of importance to the dragon, as they will not drink it, but the expressing of milk can be quite pleasurable."

He turned back to Morgan and yanked the apprentice's shirt over his head. Morgan shivered as the cold air hit his bare flesh. He wrapped his arms around his chest as Josef wolf-whistled at him. Samuel circled around him, stopping behind him. He pulled Morgan back against him, pulling the apprentice's arms behind him. 

"As you can see he is very far along," Samuel continued, patting Morgan's belly. Morgan bit his lip as he felt the egg shifting inside him. "How long ago did Azar put his egg in you?" Samuel asked. 

"A-about two months ago," Morgan stuttered. 

"That would be 'about two months ago, sir," Samuel corrected. Morgan yelped as the Rider's hand slapped his ass. 

Samuel slid his hand up Morgan's chest. He massaged his pec, pulling a whimper from the boy. Morgan squirmed in his arms. The way Samuel was squeezing his flesh hurt. He gasped as Samuel slid his thumb over his nipple. 

"You can tell the apprentice is about to start producing when his teat becomes firm and sensitive to the touch," Samuel said, addressing the room at large again. "However most need a little extra encouragement to really help it flow."

Samuel pulled the rope off his shoulder. He matched the ends finding the center point. 

He looped then ends around the back of Morgan's neck, pulling them over his shoulders and then back behind his back. Samuel slid the ends through the center loop, giving them a gentle tug. He began looping the ends around Morgan's body, under and over his pecs. Each pass was pulled taut, looped behind his back to ensure they stayed snug. 

Samuel worked slowly each pass compressing his pecs. Morgan couldn't help the little whimpers that escaped him. He could feel the pressure building inside his chest, the feeling going straight to his cock.

"With the right technique rope can be used to put pressure on the breast tissue," Samuel said, looping the rope through the bottom loops on Morgan's chest, then up through the armholes, creating a V on his chest. 

"Fuck," Morgan breathed as the rope was pulled taut again. It was almost too much. 

"Language," Edgar growled from the sideline. 

"Sorry, sir," Morgan breathed. 

"Come now," Samuel chuckled, "if you can't say fuck when you fuck, then when can you say it?" He looped the rope a few more times around the back securing the tie. "We'll come back to that rope later."

He reached for the bag and pulled out two clamps. 

"Next we work on the teats," Samuel said. He reached over Morgan's shoulder securing the clamp on one of Morgan's nipples. 

"Fuck," Morgan breathed. His nipple was on fire. Pain flared through his system. He needed to get away. He tried to twist out of Samuel's grasp but Samuel was prepared for him, pulling him tight against his body. 

"Shh," Samuel hushed, kissing Morgan's neck. He slid his hand down his body, working the laces of Morgan's trousers open. 

Morgan couldn't help but whimper as tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. 

"Phillip, would you give me a hand," Samuel said, motioning his apprentice over. "I believe Morgan could use a little distraction if you would." 

"Yes, sir," Phillip replied dropping to his knees in front of Morgan. He pulled Morgan's pants down, helping the other apprentice out of his pants. Morgan was so distracted watching Phillip lean in, his breath ghosting over Morgan's cock, that he didn't notice Samuel putting the other clamp on his nipple until it was already closing. 

"Ah!" Morgan gasped, writhing in Samuel's arms. He saw stars as Phillip leaned in, swallowing his cock to the root in one move. Pain and pleasure swirled through his body, confusing him. He couldn't catch his breath, his toes curled in his boots. All he could do was feel.

"Morgan," Samuel said softly in his ear, "Come back to me please." 

Morgan gasped for breath, nodding his head. 

"I'm here," he reassured the Rider. 

"If you will please grasp your forearms behind your back," he said, pulling another rope from his sack. Samuel wrapped the rope around Morgan's forearm, right below the elbow. He then wrapped it up securing it around Morgan's wrists, pulling it gently. 

Morgan gasped as his arm was pulled behind his back. His back arched as his shoulders pulled back. Samuel wrapped the rope several more times around his arm in a figure-eight formation before moving onto the other side. 

There was something about being like this, completely exposed, his back arched, his belly rounded with the egg, pecs compressed and almost looking like real tits. Every Rider's eyes were on him. He could feel them rake over his body. No matter which apprentice was with them, they only had eyes for him. He felt powerful.

"Thank you, Phillip," Samuel said, once he was done tying Morgan's arms behind his back. "If you would go get the object we discussed earlier.” 

“Yes, sir,” Phillip replied, pulling off Morgan’s cock. Morgan groaned as the cold air hit his damp cock. Phillip patting his thigh, before standing and disappearing from Morgan’s line of sight. 

"Now, we want to keep the apprentice aroused during the process," Samuel said, grabbing a thin rope form the sack. He knelt in front of Morgan. He carefully wrapped the rope around the base of his cock, and his balls, pulling it tight. "This will keep the apprentice from coming," Samuel continued.

"Finally I like to give the apprentice something to distract him," he said, pulling a small object out of the bag. Morgan eyed it suspiciously. It was short, bulbous on one end, and flared on the other. 

Morgan flinched as Samuel probed his asshole with his finger. He easily slid his finger in.

“Well well well.” Morgan could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Edgar, you must be keeping this boy very active. He’s already loose.” 

“You little whore,” Edgar sneered, “What? Did you fuck the first person you met when we came to town?” 

“I did not!” Morgan replied, earning him a slap across the ass. 

“Be respectful,” Samuel chided.

“Were you so hungry for cock you couldn’t resist?” Edgar sneered. “I knew I shouldn’t bring a slut like you to town.” 

Morgan tried to protest, but his words were cut off by a whimper when Samuel pushed the object against his hole. The stone was cold as it slid into his body easily. He couldn’t help but clench around it. 

“We’ll come back to this discussion later,” Samuel said standing. “We’re almost ready for the main event now, Phillip if you will.”

Morgan could hear something heavy sliding across the wood floor. Phillip soon appeared, pushing a wooden saddle stand into view. On it was a leather horse saddle. 

“I’m sure our landlord won’t mind us borrowing this,” Samuel smirked. “I find it best if the apprentice is sitting when he first starts to produce, as sometimes the shock is enough to knock him off his feet. Morgan if you please?” 

Samuel and Phillip helped Morgan clamber onto the saddle. It was a little awkward, the horn of the saddle pressed into his belly, putting pressure on the egg. They helped him slot his feet into the stirrups. 

“And finally,” Samuel said grabbing the long end of the rope he had used to tie the harness. He slung them up over a rafter above them, pulling it just enough that Morgan had to stand in the saddle, before looping the ends through the back of the harness, securing them. 

“Now I think we’re ready,” Samuel said. “The pressure of the harness and clips should have pulled the milk to the teat.” He flicked the nipple clamp off of one of Morgan’s nipples. 

Morgan gasped in pain as the blood rushed back to his nipple. 

Samuel smirked, whipping his finger across Morgan’s nipple. Sure enough, there was a small drop of white liquid on his fingertip. 

There was a smattering of applause from the Riders. 

“Now, that’s fine if you just want a little milk,” Samuel said, “But you can encourage more. Phillip if you will.”

Philip moved in front of Morgan. He caressed his face, before leaning in for a quick kiss. He kissed his way down Morgan’s neck and chest, working his way to his free nipple. 

“Holy fuck!” Morgan gasped as Phillip sucked on his nipple. He could feel the milk flowing out of him, across Phillip’s warm tongue. He watched as Phillip swallowed mouthful after mouthful of his milk. 

Samuel smirked, stepping away from the pair.

Morgan didn’t even notice him leaving. He was writhing in the saddle, trying to push his nipple farther and farther into Phillip’s mouth. A trail of milk ran down his stomach when Phillip couldn’t swallow it fast enough. 

“Ah!” he gasped, as pained bloomed across his back. He looked over to see Samuel was back, holding a thin cane in his hand. Samuel moved again, lashing his back with the cane. 

“As an apprentice, your body belongs to your master,” Samuel said. He was quiet enough that only Morgan and Phillip could hear. Samuel lashed him again, this time across the stomach. “It is Edgar that gets to decide what you do and with who. And you would do best to be careful.” 

Morgan whined, the pain going straight to his cock. Samuel continued caning him, leaving a latticework of lashing across his thighs. He struck without warning. Morgan was practically standing in the saddle his entire body taut. Every strike made him clench around the plug in his ass, rubbing it against his prostate.

He could feel his orgasm growing closer, but he couldn’t. Not with the rope around his cock. Pleasure ricocheted around his body with no escape, leaving him panting in his bonds. 

He whimpered as the suction on his nipple turned painful. It was too much. The pressure in his pec was gone, leaving him feeling dry. 

Samuel noticed, leaning the cane against the saddle stand to remove the other nipple clamp. He then threaded his fingers through Phillip's hair, pulling him back.

Morgan and Phillip made eye contact for just a second. Phillip already looked fucked out. His eyes were half-closed with pleasure. A little dribble of milk flowed down his chin. Then Samuel pushed his head back against Morgan’s chest. Phillip snuffled around for a second before he began suckling on his teat. 

Samuel picked the cane back up. Morgan braced himself for the next strike but it never came. 

“Ah!” Phillip gasped, pulling back as the resounding sound of the cane hitting flesh filled the air. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” Samuel asked, pushing Phillip back against Morgan’s chest. Phillip began sucking again immediately, working Morgan’s nipple with his tongue.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you were late this evening,” Samuel said, cane smacking Phillip’s ass again. “It was you that led Morgan astray, wasn’t it?” 

The sound of several more strikes filled the air before Samuel dropped the cane. 

Morgan gasped as Samuel pulled the plug out of his ass. He whimpered feeling horribly empty for just a second.

“Ah!” he gasped as Samuel pushed into him. Samuel immediately set a punishing rhythm. Each thrust pushed Morgan forward, his belly pushing against the saddle horn. 

“Fuck,” Morgan swore, his toes curling. His entire being was a wave of pleasure crashing through him. He wanted to touch, to hold Phillip against his chest, to jerk his cock, to kiss Samuel. But bound the way he was all he could do was take everything given to him. 

“I believe Phillip could use a good fucking,” Samuel said, “If anyone would like to oblige him. If he followed orders then he should be prepared. And if he didn’t well- that can be his punishment.” 

Markus, one of the other Riders, jumped up from his spot along the wall. He strolled purposefully towards the trio, pulling his pants down as he went. 

There was a moment of anticipation as Markus helped Phillip push his own pants down. 

Phillip groaned against Morgan’s chest as Markus pushed in. He sucked all the more fervently as Markus fucked him.

Phillip leaned up, catching Morgan’s mouth in a kiss. Morgan could taste his own milk on Phillip’s tongue, sweet and creamy. 

“Fuck,” Morgan gasped as Phillip pulled back, returning to his nipple. “I want to come.”

“Beg for it,” Samuel grunted, hips snapping sharply against him. 

“Please,” Morgan groaned, “Please let me come. I’ll do anything, I -ah.” His words cut off as Samuel’s cock hit his prostate. 

“Fine,” Samuel said, “you can come.” He reached around him, pulling the end of the quick release knot around his cock. 

Morgan almost screamed as his orgasm washed over him. Milk spilled out of his teats and down his chest as his toes curled. He almost blacked out as pleasure raged through his body. He was vaguely aware of Samuel pulling him tight against him, of the feeling of his cock twitch as he came inside of him. But all of it was secondary to the feeling of his own orgasm. 

He hung there panting as he Samuel pulled out of him. Phillip was no longer sucking, just leaning against him panting and moaning as Markus fucked him. He could see Phillip’s own bloated belly, a tingle of pleasure running through him to know that he had done that to him. That he had filled the other apprentice with so much milk he looked pregnant. 

Samuel pulled out his belt knife and cut the rope securing Morgan to the rafter. 

“I believe you should go beg for forgiveness from your master,” he said, tugging Morgan off the saddle. 

Morgan nodded. He stumbled over to Edgar, landing heavily on his knees before him. Edgar hadn’t moved, though now Emmerson wasn’t with him. Morgan was vaguely aware that the other apprentice was on the other side of the room, two Riders working his ass at the same time. 

“I’m sorry I was such a whore. I should not have fucked Phillip without your permission.” the words felt fake in his mouth, but he seemed to have Edgar’s attention. “Will you forgive me?” 

“I think you need to earn your forgiveness, boy,” Edgar groused, fisting his cock. 

“How do you want me?” Morgan asked, eyes downcast in false chasteness. 

“You should find a better use for your filthy mouth I think,” Edgar chuckled, letting go of his cock. 

Morgan crawled forward on his knees, leaning forward to nuzzle Edgar’s cock.

Edgar’s hand played in his hair, pushing him down as Morgan took his cock into his mouth. He began to bob up and down, working the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

“Can I join?” Dixon asked, approaching the two of them. 

“You can have his ass,” Edgar scowled, “I don’t do sloppy seconds.” 

“I remember,” Dixon chuckled.

Morgan flinched when he felt the other man’s hands on his hips, pulling him up. 

“Better get used to this, boy,” Edgar said, pushing Morgan’s down down, forcing his cock down his throat. “Everyone wants a piece of you.”

It was going to be a long night.

\----

“Hey,” Phillip greeted softly. Morgan looked up from the soft hay he was curled upon. 

The orgy had lasted for hours. Finally, Markus had finished fucking him, before sliding the plug back into his ass. He had snickered, claiming that after most of the Riders had fucked him, some twice, Morgan probably wouldn’t be able to keep the plug in. 

Morgan wasn’t quite so sure he was wrong, but he didn’t care. He was just exhausted. 

“Hey,” Morgan replied, smiling softly. 

By now most of the Riders were asleep. The majority of them in the stall with their dragons. Edgar had made it clear that Morgan was not welcome in the stall with him and Azar. Though Morgan thought bitterly, Emmerson had been welcome to join them. 

And so he was curled up in the main room without a blanket, surrounded by the smell of sex. 

“I thought you might want to be free of that,” Phillip said, motioning to the ropes that still bound Morgan. 

“They won’t be mad will they?” Morgan asked fighting himself to sitting. 

“Nah,” Phillip replied, sitting behind Morgan. “Honestly they probably forgot about it, but they wouldn’t want to do anything that would cause lasting harm.”

Morgan hissed as his arms were released. He rubbed his wrists, trying to bring the feeling back into them as Phillip worked the harness loose. 

“Thanks,” Morgan smiled. 

“I also wanted to invite you into the stall with Garvess and I. If you would like,” Phillip said. “Just to sleep of course,” he added quickly. “I’m not expecting.” 

“I would like that,” Morgan said quickly.

Phillip beamed. He grabbed Morgan’s hand, pulling him into the stall with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew you could look up how to bondage videos on youtube. If you want to know exactly what the harness tie Samuel uses on Morgan looks like here's the reference video I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZobghR2i64


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan woke to voices outside in the main part of the barn. It was morning, the cool crisp air chilled his naked skin. But Phillip was close, his arms wrapped protectively around Morgan. 

He could get used to this. Morgan snuggled in deeper. 

“I’m sure he just went to bathe,” Samuel huffed, loudly. “Morgan went through a lot last night, he probably just wanted to be clean.” 

Morgan stiffened at the words.

“The lazy good for nothing,” Edgar huffed, “I’m sure he’s snuck off with that boy.” 

“‘That boy’ is my apprentice,” Samuel reminded him, “and I’m sure he wouldn’t lead Morgan astray again.” 

Morgan looked desperately around the stall. There had to be a second escape. It would not be good for the two of them to find him here.

There was a clattering against the door, as someone tried to open it. Phillip jerked awake behind Morgan. Morgan turned to meet his gaze wide-eyed. 

“No,” Samuel said, “He is my apprentice and that is his dragon in there. I will be the one checking that stall.” 

Samuel cracked the door open, eyes immediately landing on Phillip and Morgan. 

“Please,” Phillip whispered, pulling Morgan closer. Samuel nodded, closing the door. 

“They’re not in there. Perhaps we should check the inn, maybe they’re having breakfast.”

Morgan didn’t breath until he heard the stable door closed behind them.

“That was close,” he said, sitting up. The blanket they shared pooling in his lap. “I should go.” 

“No,” Phillip sighed, pulling him back down with him, “just a little bit longer.” 

“But if Edgar finds us.” Morgan didn’t fight him though as Phillip rolled him back onto his back. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as Phillip trailed his hand over his body. His pecs already sore after the previous night. 

“Full already?” Phillip chuckled darkly. “Would you like me to help you with that?” 

“I-” Morgan knew they didn’t have time. He knew that he should get dressed, and walk away. And yet. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to let Phillip suckle on him again. “Yes,” he finally breathed. 

Phillip kissed his pec, right above the nipple before sliding down to take him into his mouth.

Morgan groaned at the immediate release of pressure. He buried his fingers in Phillip’s hair, holding him against his chest. His free hand slid down to his cock, toying with it as his arousal grew.

“Fuck!” he gasped, feeling intense cramping in his gut. 

“Already?” Phillip asked, pulling back.

“No,” Morgan gasped “Something else. Something wrong.” 

He pushed himself up to lean back against the stall wall. 

“I - I think something’s wrong with the egg,” he gasped, fear spiking through him.

Phillip lay a hand on his belly feeling as the next cramp hit. 

“How long ago did you say Azar put the egg in you?” Phillip asked. 

“About 2 months,” Morgan replied. 

“Could it be two and a half?” Phillip asked eyes wide. “I think you're in labor.” 

“What? No, I can’t be!” Morgan gasped. “Not here, not now.” 

“We have to get you out of here,” Phillip was already up, he tugged a shirt and trousers out of his bag, dragging them on half-hazardously.

“I need a shirt,” Morgan tried to fight to standing, but another cramp brought him to his knees. “It’s coming fast.” 

“You can’t be wearing one of my shirts,” Phillip said. “Someone will see.” 

“Right.” 

Phillip helped Morgan stand, leaning him against the wall. He peered out the stall door checking to make sure the coast was clear before helping Morgan out into the main room. 

“Wait here,” Phillip said, “I’ll grab you a shirt, and then I’ll go get Edgar.”

Morgan tried to protest, but another contraction hit, causing him to double over in pain. He didn’t want Edgar there to make snide remarks as he was in pain. He wanted someone who would actually be useful. 

“Not Edgar,” he gasped as Phillip returned with the shirt. “Anyone but Edgar.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Phillip replied, already halfway out the door. Morgan struggled into the shirt and pulled the blanket over his lap. He felt silly being pantless, but really it was useless considering what was about to happen.

He closed his eyes as the next contraction hit, and wished it was all over.

\----

Morgan looked up as the door to the stable flew open. Samuel and Phillip rushed in, Edgar following lazily behind him. 

“Phillip said you were in labor,” Samuel said, kneeling by Morgan’s feet. “May I look?” 

Morgan nodded, biting his lip. 

Phillip settled against the stall wall, slipping one arm behind Morgan’s back. His free hand settled in Morgan’s. He glared decisively up at Edgar, just willing him to say something, but the Rider held his tongue. 

Instead Edgar settled in beside Morgan. 

“How’s he look?” Edgar asked gruffly. 

“Good,” Samuel nodded. “He’s progressing along well. Isn’t it a bit early, though?” 

“Perhaps by a week,” Edgar replied. “It’s been over two months.” 

“Fuck,” Morgan gasped, as the next contraction hit. He doubled over in pain, groaning as his muscles tried to push the egg out. 

“Language,” Edgar chided softly.

“Isn’t there anything we can do to get it out faster?” Morgan asked as the contraction ended.

“No,” Samuel sighed, “we can’t rush it. Your body has to work it out on its own.” 

\----

Three hours later Morgan was exhausted. Samuel had declared that the egg could come out at any time, but it just wasn’t moving. It was like it was stuck. 

“Do something,” Morgan sobbed, “anything.”

“We have to,” Edgar said, softly to Samuel, “the egg will hatch soon.” 

“Right,” Samuel sighed, looking at Edgar. “Phillip, hold Morgan’s shoulder’s. Keep him down. Edgar, you know what to do.” 

Edgar nodded. He placed his hands on Morgan’s belly and waited. 

He pushed down hard, as the next contraction hit. 

Morgan screamed, the pain in his gut unbearable. He tried to sit up, but Phillip’s hands on his shoulder held him down. 

“It’s close,” Samuel said. “One more should do it.”

Morgan braced himself as the next contraction hurt. Edgar pushed down again, this time the egg shifted. Morgan could feel it stretching his hole, the widest part of the egg slipping through. 

He gasped as it popped free. He lay there panting trying to catch his breath. 

Morgan was barely aware of a cracking sound, but he didn’t have the energy to sit up. He just wanted to sleep. 

“It’s hatching,” Samuel said. Phillip helped prop Morgan up so he could see the cracks forming in the egg. Suddenly a chunk fell away and a small scaled snout slid through the hole. The dragon sniffed the air, before pulling back into the egg.

“He’s shy,” Edgar chuckled. “He’ll be a good match for you.” 

The egg shook as the dragon writhed inside of it. More pieces fell away until the egg split down the middle. 

“Congratulations,” Samuel said, picking up the small dragon and settling it on Morgan’s chest. “You now have your dragon.” 

Morgan smiled, as the small beast settled on his chest. It was no bigger than a kitten. It’s red scales sparkled in the filtered sunlight. 

It was incredible to believe that Azar had ever been this size. 

“I’ll get up in a minute,” Morgan muttered, still trying to catch his breath. He felt hollowed out. He wasn’t sure he could get up even if he wanted to. 

“You’ve worked enough for today,” Edgar chuckled. “Congratulations, you’re one step closer to being a Rider.” 


End file.
